


Don't You Want Somebody To Love?

by pumpkinpetals



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Malec, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpetals/pseuds/pumpkinpetals
Summary: A collection of Malec one shots that I sometimes write and don't know what to do with? No clue as to how often this will be updated but subscribe to be notified when I do!





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!

Magnus’ bed seemed to go on forever and yet, Alec thought with a soft smile, they were always curled up, touching each other in some way. Alec was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling and trying to think of a good enough reason to get out of bed. Magnus was on his stomach, facing away from Alec and clutching a pillow beneath him. Alec watched as the Warlock’s shoulders dipped from some faraway dream and he hesitated only a moment before turning over and resting a hand lightly on Magnus’ bare back.

He seemed to relax instantly under Alec’s touch and a spark of warmth began to glow deep in the Shadowhunter’s chest. It was something that had started a few weeks ago when the pair had been sitting on Magnus’ couch, watching trash TV. Magnus had begun ranting about one of the contestants of a modelling program but Alec had simply been focussing on the way Magnus’ lips pursed when he was annoyed. Then the Warlock had conjured up some popcorn, just so he could throw it at the television in outrage, and Alec had felt it. A gentle humming tucked away behind his ribcage where no one could feel it but himself.

The next time it happened, Magnus was busy in his office so Alec had ordered take-out. He was about to transfer the food onto plates when the Warlock appeared out of thin air next to him. He had taken one look at the Thai boxes with his tired, unglamoured eyes, and then pressed himself against Alec, his arms around the Nephilim’s shoulders and one of his legs hooked against Alec’s waist. Alec had lifted Magnus up so that he was sitting on the breakfast bar and stepped between his legs, pressing his face into Magnus’ neck and running his hands gently up and down his back. They had stayed like that till the food was cold and Alec’s lungs seemed to be filled with something so pure and good that he didn’t know what it was until he was laid beside Magnus that evening. _Love_.


	2. I Didn't Want To Make You Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break-up thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little fic thing by itself but I decided to add it here and slowly build up a bunch one one-shots that were less than 600 words or something? Anyway, thanks for reading and feel free to subscribe if you want?

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Magnus barely breathed the words but Alec heard them.

“Of course. I just…I don’t know. I didn’t want to…”

Magnus turned around so that his back was to the balcony, his golden cat eyes piercing into Alec’s.

“You didn’t want to what?”

Alec bought his head down, staring at the floor, at his shoes, and he wished that he could take back everything he had ever done to hurt the man standing before him.

“I didn’t want to make you choose.”

Realisation dawned in the Warlock’s eyes.

“Choose? Between you and my people?”

Alec nodded.

“I…” But the Shadowhunter couldn’t find the words.

“Let me tell you something, Alexander.” Magnus’ voice was steadier now, less shaky, “Those Warlocks, every single one of them, are my family. My brothers and sisters. And I will choose them, my family, every time. Because they will be here when you are not.”

Pain flooded both men’s hearts at Magnus’ words. Alec’s face was wet with tears and Magnus stood, with his hands together, his breathing shallow.

“So, we never had a chance then, did we? Not really?” Alec whispered, more to himself than Magnus. As if he were trying to convince himself that it wasn’t entirely his fault. That this…thing between them was doomed from the start.

“We did. There were so many possibilities. And you, Alexander, I would have married you. We would have been a family. I would have stayed with you till your heart stopped beating and thought about you every single day for the rest of my life. I would have followed you to the end of the world, to the end of every world, if you had just  _trusted me_.”

It was then that Magnus’ voice broke and the tears that had been building up behind the glamour of his eyes fell, ruining his make-up, staining his face with streaks of black. Glitter was splashed messily across his face like a constellation and Alec stared, because despite his pain, despite the fact that  _he_  was the one who had caused it, Magnus was beautiful.

It was bravery that made Alec stand up and love that made him wrap Magnus in an embrace.

“I’m sorry.” Alec said. It was simple but there was nothing else to be said. Alec had broken the heart of the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave Kudos if you liked this! Also subscribe to be alerted every time I update :))))))))


End file.
